Percy Jackson OneShots
by apollosunchariot
Summary: This is a series of Percy Jackson one-shots. I mainly write these in the middle of class, but i promise there good! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wrote this in the margin of my math notes. This will be a bunch of Percy Jackson one-shots, mostly post son of Neptune. I just am so upset I have to wait for the Mark of Athena to come out!**

"It can't be." I say as if what I'm seeing is some twisted dream.

"Percy?" I've only heard this voice in dreams before, but it's as real as ever now.

"No, it can't be?" my voice was shaky, and my palms began to get sweaty. I ran to her almost tripping over my toga. She was running towards me to.

"Is it really you?" she asked in disbelief. I just nodded my head with a stupid grin on my face. She didn't have to ask if I was really Percy; at least that much I remember.

We clashed together in the best known to man (god, demigod, nymph, so on…..). "So you remember me?" she sounded scarred.

"I never forgot you."

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**A/N: Please review! Some of these one-shots are almost all during or after what is out Hero's of Olympus series. And OH MY GODS! I forgot to tell you these are all written in school. One was finished at my house so their not going to be perfect, just fun! Now that's over with lets get to the story! Review and tell me if I should do a story of what I think will happen in The Mark of Athena. Or just a Percabeth story. Sorry for the rant!**

Annabeth

I took a seat next to Piper on the beach. "Are you good? You look like something is bothering you." I asked. She has worry lines under her eyes from the past few months. Ones identical to mine.

She gave me a look that says 'How could you not know? I thought we already had this talk when we met?' I just raised an eyebrow pushing he forward.

"It's Jason. I'm scared I'm going to lose him to his old friends." She sounds like she's given this some thought.

"I know how you feel." I'm scared the same thing is going to happen when we find Percy, if we find Percy. I know he would never do anything to betray me, but he's not himself. He doesn't have any memory. He won't remember about me. About us.

"Hey Annabeth you don't look so good." I hate feeling weak. I mustered up some courage and looked at Piper. Over the past few months I have really gotten to know Piper.

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking about …..you know." She did know. Only her situation was the exact opposite.

Piper looked down and fiddled with the end of her t-shirt. "I want to tell him how I feel, but then I'm scared I'll get rejected by him." Her eyes met mine again. "Or even worse, he'll think I'm some kind of freak."

"Yeah, that's how it always feels. It's not going to get better until you speak up." I truthfully said from experience.

"Yay." She said sarcasticly. I 100% agree with her.

Piper is probably the closest I've been to a person besides Thalia and Percy. "We're friends right? Like best friends you could say?" I felt childish asking her this, but I wasn't going to poor my heart out if I couldn't trust her.

"Totally." Her voice was reassuring and comforting. I don't think she meant to, but I just got charmspoken.

"The night before Percy disappeared I was going to tell him I love him."


	3. Chapter 3: Check Out Line

**A/N: Not much to say. Review! And please tell people about this! Have fun and long live PERCABETH!**

Percy

"What?" I asked Annabeth who is giving me a weird look.

"Oh nothing Seaweed Brain." She repliled wit a smile on her face. If it was nothing then why is she looking at me like that? This is not normal behavior for Annabeth.

"It has to be something. You have that weird grin on your face, and you keep looking at me…. Oh my gods! Your checking me out!" This was not the Annabeth I know, but I kind of like it. I striked a pose I've seen one of the movie stars doing on the front of one of the Aphrodite's girls magazines.

Annabeth let out a giggle; got up on her toes and gave me a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4:Seven Months

**A/N: REVIEW! That's all.**

Jason

"It's going to work. It has to work. No it's going to work." Leo went on like this for then entire day. It kind of got annoying, but I don't mind. He's been building this (with help of course, but mainly him) boat for the trip.

"Calm down man your going to be fine. You made it, so there's no way it won't work." I say trying to raise his spirits.

SLAM!

Annabet came into the forge/workstation. She looked as if she had been crying. Piper walked up to comfort her. " Are you okay?" Piper asked. Annabeth pretended to looked a little shocked that she asked so she wouldn't look weak. She wasn't the best actor.

"No, I got an iris message from Tyson. He said they could smell demigods, but then-then they just lost his sent. They lost…..Percy." She took a deep breath then exhaled. She looked on the brink of tears again.

I want to help but I don't know how? "Hey Annabeth? How long have you been looking for Percy?" I ask. It seems like a stupid question, but I hope it will make her feel like she accomplished something.

"Seven months, twelve hours, thirteen minutes, and thirty-eight seconds in counting." She aid in a small voice fighting the tear that threatened to leave her eyes.

" We will find him. I promise." And I meant every word of it.


	5. Chapter 5:Gone

**A/N: Lots of chapters today! Be prepared and REVIEW!**

Percy

"You said you had a girlfriend?" Asked Hazel. I like Hazel; she's nice. Brave to.

"Yeah, she is kind of the only thing I can remember from my past. But not whole memories, just her." Sadness began to creep it's way into my voice. I want to remember everything about her. Whole memories, every aspect of; all of it.

" Can you tell me about her, uh, to pass the time I mean." Hazel asked. Frank's eyes vered from the water and onto me. I don't blame him. I would rather listen to a story or something then stare at the water for a bajillion hours. Even being the son of Neptune.

"Sure," Wait a minute. I hardly know these people and I'm going to tell them about my 'missing' girlfriend? But on the other hand they saved my life, and I do trust them.

I hesitated for a second; thinking of something to tell them about her. " Story, story ,story." Ella said. Oh gods I hope I haven't forgotten her.

" She has blond hair and gray eyes. They are the most beautiful and interesting eyes I have ever seen." I said. Where did all that just come from? It's almost like I've told someone about her before.

" What's her name?" Asked Frank.

" Annabeth." I must have said t a thousand times before. A memory came to my mind, just a voice. Her voice, saying my name. 'Percy' she spoke soft and loving in a whisper, but all to soon she was gone.

I banged the side of the pax in frustration. I should have stayed at camp. I lost my one chance to have her, and now it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: I Remember

**A/N: Review! That is all. If you don't I will hit you with my blue hairbrush!**

Percy

"Percy?" Asked a quiet voice. The voices owner took a step forward. She would have gone farther I f someone hadn't have put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her.

"Annabeth, you can't just walk up to a random praetor." Said some guy with blond hair, blue eyes, and an orange t-shirt identical to the girls he stopped running from me.

How had she known my name? " Jason, he's not random. I know him." She aid with a pain in her voice. I feel as if I know her to.

" How do you know a praetor from camp Jupiter? Oh, never mind." Jason let go of the girls shoulder. As soon as she was free from his grip she bolted towards me.

A wave of realization flooded over me. This was Annabeth. I ran for her. The first few steps I stumbled over my toga, but I got back up and ran after her. " Looks like we have a rouge praetor .I told you he was no good." Sneered Octavian in the background. If I wasn't running towards Annabeth I would have made some rash decision and smacked him upside the head, or given him a real feel for what celestial bronze really feels like.

Annabeth and I stopped an inch away from each others face. Her sweet aroma is just like I barely remember it. " You know who I am?" She sounded scarred.

" I never forgot you." And then our lips met.


	7. Chapter 7:Searching

**A/N: REVIEW! I'm done.**

Annabeth

" I don't get to see you anymore." I say giving Thalia a hug. She is my best friend. I've known her since I was seven. My second best friend would definitely have to be Piper.

"Become a hunter of Artemis and I could see you every day." She said in a sarcastic tone. I just gave her a look.

"Yeah, yeah. You have Percy." She didn't sound upset at all.

"Any news?" I sounded way to eager. Why wouldn't I? He's been missing for over six months.

Thalia's face turned grim. "No, but I still have the hunters searching for him. Don't worry Annabeth. We will find him."

**A/N: This one is not my favorite. It's kinda lame, but tell me what you think anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**A/N: I feel like Jason would do this during sometime before Percy woke up and after his quest. In the middle. REVIEW!**

Jason

My question had to be answered sometime. There was no way I could answer it myself, and asking Annabeth was way out of the question. I can't possibly imagine what she was going through.

"Jason, it's not everyday you join me in the big house." Greeted Chiron. I like him. We don't have centaurs like him at camp Jupiter.

I just walked over and took a seat across from him in his office. " I have a question. You're the only one who can answer. Well besides Annabeth, but I don't want to burden her."

He looked at me like he was expecting me to say something along those lines. " Go on…."

"I want to know about the guy I'm going to be fighting next to. I want to know about Percy Jackson."


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship

**A/N: I guess this one is okay. I don't know I wrote it really fast in the middle of history today so…. Yeah. I'm just trying to find ideas and play around with some POVS looking for stuff for my finnick and annie story. REVIEW!**

Jason

"You said you wanted to talk?" I took a seat next to Piper outside of the forge in the forest.

She turned her head to look at me. Why was she so pretty? "Yeah. I was wondering what you remember." I must have looked shocked because she turned away from me again.

"Well. I remember my friends. I have one friend, Hazel. She is the daughter of Pluto. Another one if Reyna." I didn't want to mention Reyna, but Piper deserves to know. "There's Dakota to. He is the son of Bacchus. He also has a Kool-aid probem." This got a laugh out of her.

"Sounds like you had a bunch of friends back at your old camp." She sounded sad. I couldn't blame her though. She probably feels about the same as Annabeth, almost.

"But you know what? I have one of my bestest friends right here."

**A/N: Bestest seemed like something Jason would say….**


	10. Chapter 10: Something Special

**A/N: REVIEW!**

Annabeth

I was shaking in anticipation. Eight months, two days, three hours, twenty-four minutes, and seven seconds in counting. Soon enough the clock in my head would go off and I could see Percy again. "Jason, how long until we get to this camp?" My voice was either really peppy or really sad. I was having a hard time containing myself.

" Half an hour at the most. Are you okay? You don't look so good." What did I look like?

" Is it hot in here?" I suddenly felt feverish.

Piper walked over to me in concern. " Do you want to iris message Tyson or something to calm your nerves?" Was I that bad? I hope not. I don't want Percy thinking I went crazy without him.

"No I'm fine." I said taking a seat on the picnic table we put in the warship.

Piper gave me a smile. " He must be something special for you to go through all this trouble for him." She was right ; he was something special.

**A/N: No idea what Leo's warship looks like!**


	11. Chapter 11: Missing You

**A/N: REVIEW! This one is my favorite!**

Percy

She was the first one off the warship. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had full battle armor on over her camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I suddenly felt out of place in my purple shirt.

"Perceus Jackson!" Annabeth sounded mad. No, not mad infuriated. She stomped her way towards me with a scowl on her face. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead long ago.

She drew her dagger and pointed it at me. "Woah, woah!" I said backing up with my hands up as surrender.

"How dare you go and get yourself kidnapped, leaving me alone, worried sick about you! Eight months! Eight months you were gone!" When she finally stopped her rant her arms wrapped around my waist t in a hug.

At first I was stunned then I hugged her back. " I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you to Seaweed Brain."


	12. Chapter 12: Jokes

**A/N: REVIEW!**

Percy

Annabeth was running towards me. She looked just liked I remember her. Her Blond curly hair was down ( just the way I like it), her gray eyes as beautiful as ever.

Once Annabeth was right next to me we stood there; taking each other in. And then she spoke. " Percy?" In that one split second I got a bright idea.

" Do I know you?" She was taken back a little.

Her expression saddened. "Oh," I felt bad now. Really bad. Why am I so stupid?

"Hey Annabeth! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that." I wrapped my arms around her in a desperate hug. I was shocked when she hugged me back.

"Don't ever leave me again." I just held her even tighter.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting To Know You

**A/N: As you can see some of my one-shots have **Percy** with not every aspect of his memory back. This one has nothing back. REVIEW!**

Percy just stared out in the distance. Four teenagers in orange t0shirts accompanied by a faun, a Cyclops, and a hellhound. For a small moment Percy thought he should know them, but he didn't.

The girl with blond hair and piercing gray eyes ran up to him. Just the sight of her made Percy's stomach do summersaults. "Percy?"

"Do I know you?" He asked. She seemed so familiar.

"I guess not." She sounded pained. Like a part of her died inside.

She was pretty, Percy thought. He wished he knew her. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Well Annabeth, I can't wait to get to know you."


	14. Chapter 14: Help

**A/N: I just really like Leo and spent the entire Son of Neptune missing him. REVIEW!**

Leo

"Jason! I need a wrench, a blowtorch, seventeen washers, a few nails, three bolts, and a sandwich!" I yelled to Jason. Ever since we started working on this warship Chiron told everyone to e as helpful as possible. Like always I took advantage of it.

Jason came back after a few minutes with a bin full of stuff. " Here's everything but the sandwich."

"But I'm hungry." I said in a whiney voice.

"That's what the harpies are for . I'm not your demigod slave Leo." Said Jason with a laugh.

Soon both of us started cracking up. We couldn't stop laughing . "What are you guys doing?" Said Piper. She had her hands on her hips giving us a stern look. Next to her was a sad looking Annabeth. Since I've met Annabeth see keeps on looking more sad, or better say depressed as time goes on.

"Oh sorry guys." I feel so bad for her. Eight months is a long time to be away from your boyfriend. It's even worse not to know if he is alive.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. " Is there anything I can do to help?"


End file.
